ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Batking30/Weekly Blog 1
( 'Hello and welcome to Blog #1, Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukah, Kwanza or Holidays. How are people, and what do you have to do this week? Here is what I hope to accomplish, make this blog BIG, write Splix 10 episodes, make an alien fusion, and beat a video game. Now remember not all of this blog is written the day of. Anything in the parenthesis are written before the posting. Remember though the aliens and images are chosen the day of. ') Review - Ben 10: MEGA Alien ( 'My review for the Week is for Ben 10: MEGA Alien by ET. Now MEGA Alien or what we will call it MA is very action driven as most series are on the wiki. As of the 4 episodes written at the time of writing this Rath appears in two of them along with his MEGA form, MEGA Rath. Now so far I think the show will be Rath driven as he is the 1st alien to appear in the entire series, but I may be wrong. If it was Rath driven it would be great, but may get old after awhile. Aliens really play a big part in the series since about 5 or more appear in every episode. Now I have to get back to the matter at hand, the show. MA also has some good ideas for story episodes such as the gang going to help Charmcaster, opening a Plumber Base on Earth, and having FEMALE Ultimates Escape. It is also a very organized series, but semi original in the alien department. There are 9 original aliens if you don’t count Ultimates and MEGA aliens. That leaves me to one thing, the verdict. I say if you like Rath and action this is the show for you. Also if you just like watching the OS, AF or UA (You wouldn’t be reading this if you didn’t) then you would like this. Final verdict: Become a fan if you like what I just said, and 8.5 out of 10. ') Wiki News ( Now I want to discus some Wiki News, first of all Roads has brought up the discussion to remove Badges. I myself dislike them, because they sometimes make me look like a bad user. I think most Admins dislike them. Also I’d like to bring up how the Chat is useful, but creates much Drama. I think we should start to enforce Chat rules as well, not to make it not fun, but less dramatic and less cyber bullying. A new Admin is needed for the Wiki since we just had a bunch of people come in, and have over 10,000 pages. I think a user who edits frequently, and is responsible. I can’t think of anyone right now. In other news I’ve have been getting review requests so here they are in Blog order, Ben 10: Stupidity Force, and then Random 10. Well that seems like all for the pre-written part(and that’s a lot) so I’ll be writing the rest the day of, but you won’t know that or will you. ''') '''Now with some more news about the Wiki. Weirdo wanted to CoWrite Splix 10 with me, but I turned him and his ideas down. Now he is going to lie and deceive people to get it back. So beware of what Weirdo says, and if you have questions about that ask me. Also for that incident Brian is my witness. Now on a happier note here is the Alien, Image, and User of the Week. Image This was a hard selection, but in the end I chose Ult. Ditto by 6jackb or if he did not create it then he needs to say the person who did. Alien Whirlnado was selected as alien of the week, because of his look, powers and my laziness to look back more than 14 hours. Good Job. USER The first ever user of Batking's Weekly Blog is........... Brianultimatedragon aka Brian. The image to represent him is a picture of Finn. Now to finish this blog I urge you to vote for User of the Week, watch out 4 Weirdo or I may have to leave the Wiki, also check this blog for Fusion's Comment Corner. If you want me to review something leave a Comment my next two reviews are Ben 10: Stupidity Force amd Random 10. They both may appear on the next Blog, so you must ask for a review. If you want a certain alien or image leave a message here or on my talk page. Have any news you want mentioned here same thing. See you Sunday or next Friday more likely to be next Friday. Thatssssss A Nicccccccce Ssssssssssssignature You Have! BOOM! 14:23, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts